


Barbotages 2

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Une petite fille, une plage. Le lendemain. Revenir pour des éclats d’éternité. Et pour une gaufre, aussi.





	Barbotages 2

_Disclaimers : je n’ai jamais possédé de canoë aussi petit._

_Chronologie : comme son titre ne l’indique pas, cette fic est la suite directe de « Points de vue »._

_Note de l’auteur : j’ai utilisé une liste de mots à thématique écolière pour cette histoire qui n’a absolument rien à voir avec ladite thématique. Je m’excuse en conséquence pour le classeur que j’ai un peu rentré au forceps._

—

Zone neutre. Planète Copaña. Ville balnéaire de Rio Sur. Le lendemain.

Les pavés blancs de la promenade, le sable blanc de la plage et les façades blanches bordant le front de mer reflétaient des milliers d’éclats de soleil. Dans une vaine tentative de se ménager un peu d’ombre, le capitaine Harlock releva le col de sa cape. Peine perdue. Les grands carreaux vitrés de la rangée d’immeubles le narguaient de haut.

Harlock cligna des yeux en grognant. Bien sûr, la quantité de cheveux qui lui retombait sur le nez le protégeait suffisamment du soleil pour lui éviter d’être aveuglé dans l’instant, mais les rayons ardents semblaient bien décidés à vouloir le rôtir sur place. Et, _bien sûr_ , ses vêtements étaient thermorégulés, mais pas assez pour ce climat infernal. En outre, il fallait bien l’admettre, le noir intégral dépareillait atrocement avec tous les autochtones en short bariolé qu’il croisait. Non pas que ça le dérange, mais bon… Pour une fois, il n’aurait pas été contre un peu de discrétion.

Harlock poursuivit son avancée du pas décidé de qui affronte l’ennemi avec l’assurance de vaincre, satisfait de voir les passants s’écarter à son approche, frustré de ne pas pouvoir les terroriser avec son glisseur comme la veille, mais assuré que le véhicule parqué réglementairement ne serait pas subtilisé par la fourrière pendant qu’il avait le dos tourné. Le parking était peut-être loin de la plage, mais il était gardé (mine de rien Harlock y tenait, à son glisseur) et, même s’il était payant, le capitaine pirate n’avait de toute façon pas la moindre intention de s’acquitter du prix du stationnement.

Il revint sans peine à l’endroit exact où il avait trouvé le doc la veille (c’était facile : il y avait un marchand de gaufres à proximité), constata que celui-ci s’était installé strictement à la même place sur le sable (pour un pirate, le médecin chef de l’Arcadia se montrait décidément beaucoup trop prévisible, Harlock se promit de lui en toucher deux mots à l’occasion), et s’aperçut soudain avec une pointe d’angoisse que, contrairement à hier, il ne possédait aujourd’hui pas vraiment d’excuses pour revenir l’embêter.

Harlock se figea à l’entrée de la plage tout en étudiant les différentes options qui s’offraient à lui. « Tout se passe bien ? » n’était pas franchement approprié et sous-entendait qu’il s’inquiétait de la sécurité des lieux, ce qui n’était pas le cas (enfin, pas trop). « Je vous apporte des nouvelles du blessé » n’était pas recevable non plus : d’une part parce que Ted allait très bien si l’on exceptait le fait qu’il râlait d’être coincé à l’infirmerie, et d’autre part parce que le doc avait déjà pris des nouvelles de son patient peu après midi.

Quant à un « il y a une urgence, doc ! », c’était tout simplement un mensonge. Le médecin avait pris bonne note de la haute probabilité de cataclysme à bord de l’Arcadia même quand tout était _a priori_ tranquille, il était en conséquence joignable par com’ aujourd’hui et prêt à intervenir sur un simple appel – en témoignait la blouse médicale posée sur le sable à côté d’un cartable brun informe qui, Harlock le savait, contenait une trousse de premiers secours très bien achalandée.

Donc 1) c’était idiot de venir chercher un médecin _à pied_ pour une urgence médicale alors qu’il possédait un communicateur crypté dernière génération, et 2) il n’y avait de toute façon _pas_ d’urgence médicale à bord de l’Arcadia.

— Oh capitaine ! Capitaine ! C’est chouette que tu sois là ! Regarde, j’ai fait un château !

Ici en revanche, il y avait Lydia.

Harlock se permit un demi-sourire. Le visage rayonnant de Lydia valait bien une absence d’excuse. Et puis hier il lui avait promis de revenir, pas vrai ? se souvint-il. Ce n’était certes pas très opérationnel comme excuse, mais cela comptait, non ?

La petite fille, ravie, l’avait rejoint et lui tournait autour en sautillant tel un rat-kangourou géant sous amphétamines.

— Tu viens voir mon château capitaine ? Tu viens ? Dis ?

Harlock dut se forcer pour ne pas faire demi-tour _illico_. Toute cette agitation était éprouvante pour ses nerfs de pirate hors-la-loi criminel « légèrement » psychopathe et _peut-être_ un peu paranoïaque sur les bords. Il s’obligea à inspirer profondément. Il avait _décidé_ de revenir ici, se répéta-t-il. Il _savait_ ce qui l’attendait.

Il s’assit à côté du doc en prenant soin de ne pas focaliser ses pensées sur tous ces quidams inconnus en train de le dévisager, de ne pas faire de gestes brusques, de ne fixer personne méchamment et surtout, _surtout_ , de ne pas poser la main sur la crosse de son cosmodragon.

Le doc, armé d’un stylo bille et d’une grille de mots croisés, observa son manège avec une expression interloquée plaquée sur le visage. Il fallut au praticien plusieurs longues secondes pour se reprendre.

— Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ? lâcha-t-il enfin.

Il avait posé la même question hier, à vrai dire. Harlock trouva qu’elle sonnait davantage comme un reproche aujourd’hui.

Il replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Très bonne question, en vérité. Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ? Il avait trop chaud, il y avait trop de lumière, les enfants qui piaillaient le rendaient nerveux, la foule le rendait nerveux, la proximité de la mer le rendait nerveux… Harlock croisa les yeux inquisiteurs du doc, glissa son regard vers Lydia.

— Ça lui fait plaisir, marmonna-t-il.

Le doc ne trouva rien à répondre. Peut-être se retenait-il de rétorquer « ‘fin si vous ça ne vous fait pas plaisir, vous auriez très bien pu rester sur l’Arcadia ». Peu importait. Alors oui, il ne débordait pas de joie, oui, il était nerveux, oui, il avait largement de quoi s’occuper sur l’Arcadia (en plus le vaisseau était sombre et climatisé, le bonheur), mais il… Il ne se l’expliquait pas vraiment, mais ça lui avait semblé important de venir. Vital, même.

Et, non, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Du tout. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, très loin, enfoui sous des couches et des couches d’insensibilité, il aurait bien aimé que ce fût le contraire.

Gêné sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur les causes exactes de son mal-être (hormis les gens, les rires, le soleil, la mer, le bonheur ambiant et sa paranoïa… un détail), il dégrafa et plia sa cape pour se donner une contenance, posa avec soin son cosmodragon à l’abri du sable (il n’avait pas emporté son sabre, mais il neigerait des ours polaires avant qu’il ne cesse de balader son cosmodragon partout), hésita un peu et finit par se débarrasser de ses bottes. Et de sa tunique.

— Houlà, vous voulez de la crème solaire ? commenta le doc.

Harlock fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Ses « aventures » estivales de la veille ne s’étaient pas terminées sans conséquences : en l’occurrence, il avait été mouillé, il s’était mis quelques minutes torse nu pour sécher, et il avait donc littéralement brûlé sur place.

Aujourd’hui, il avait mis (et gardé) le t-shirt le plus ample qu’il avait pu trouver dans son armoire pour protéger son dos et ses épaules, mais ses bras et sa nuque étaient toujours exposés. Et leur couleur écarlate ne passait pas inaperçue, s’il en jugeait la remarque du médecin. Il crispa ses épaules. Ça piquait. Est-ce que ça pouvait être pire ?

— N’allez pas aggraver ça, continua le doc en lui tendant un tube orange.

« SolarStop, protection maximale ! » proclamait l’objet. Harlock envisagea de protester, renonça. Au point où en était son aura de pirate rebelle maléfique sanguinaire, il ne l’écornerait pas beaucoup plus avec de la crème solaire. Et puis il n’avait plus douze ans, hein… À une époque, il aurait probablement déchiqueté le tube avec les dents au seul motif qu’il n’avait que faire des conseils d’adultes, mais avec le temps il avait bien fallu qu’il admette que les adultes avaient parfois – souvent – raison.

« Tout change », soupira-t-il _in petto_. Il adressa à Lydia un sourire incertain.

— Tu me montres ton château, alors ?

La fillette s’épanouit encore un peu plus, couina d’excitation et battit des bras en désignant la portion de plage humidifiée par les vagues.

— C’est par là ! pépia-t-elle.

Ah. Il aurait préféré un endroit moins exposé, moins près de l’eau, voire à l’ombre (sait-on jamais), mais il était trop tard pour reculer, à présent.

Lydia ne cessait pas de babiller (ça concernait des techniques de construction, pour ce qu’il en comprenait). Il hocha la tête distraitement, rejeta avec obstination la sensation insidieuse de ne pas _du tout_ être à sa place sur cette foutue plage, et s’agenouilla devant un tas informe duquel dépassait quelques tours vaguement sculptées.

Le froid du sable mouillé transperça son pantalon.

— C’est moi qui ai tout fait toute seule ! s’exclama Lydia avec autant de fierté que Tochiro quand il parlait de l’Arcadia.

Il était donc de bon ton de s’émerveiller, comprit Harlock.

— Impressionnant, lâcha-t-il.

Avec un peu plus d’entrain, peut-être ? songea-t-il. Il envisagea mentalement des compliments moins laconiques sur des tonalités de voix plus enjouées.

— Et maintenant faut creuser dessous pour faire un pont ! continuait Lydia. Tu m’aides ?

Harlock cilla. Comment ça, « tu m’aides » ? Absolument pas ! Lydia lui tendit une pelle en plastique minuscule, se mit à quatre pattes devant une sorte de… tunnel, et plongea la main jusqu’au coude dans le trou.

— Là au fond il y a un gros caillou qui bloque ! expliqua-t-elle. Tu peux creuser pour l’enlever pour finir le pont, dis ?

Avec une pelle _en plastique_ ? Lydia ne doutait de rien !

Un sondage rapide du trou apprit à Harlock qu’il y avait effectivement une pierre de belle taille là-dedans. Le test d’excavation qui s’ensuivit se solda, comme le capitaine pirate l’avait pressenti, par un craquement plastique de mauvais augure.

Harlock profita du fait que Lydia regardait ailleurs pour jeter la pelle brisée en deux dans ce qui semblait être le sac à jouets de plage de la fillette, lequel ne contenait hélas pas le matériel adéquat pour des travaux de terrassement lourd (le maigre inventaire se montait à un seau, deux moules en forme de coquillages, un râteau auquel il manquait trois dents et, curieusement, un classeur rose). _Et comment je fais pour creuser maintenant, hein ? Avec les doigts ?_

Harlock pinça les lèvres. Hors de question qu’il se pète les ongles pour déloger cette saloperie !

Il étudia les contours du caillou à tâtons, puis les alentours d’un œil suspicieux. _On_ l’observait, il en était certain, mais flûte. Sur son mollet était attaché l’outil idéal pour une campagne de forage efficace, il n’allait pas se priver de l’utiliser au prétexte qu’il n’était pas tout seul sur cette plage.

Le poignard possédait une lame en acier renforcé avec activation de champ de force et aurait pu trancher le caillou en rondelles, mais Harlock estima que la débauche de technologie n’en valait pas la chandelle. De fait, un simple mouvement de levier suffit à faire sauter l’intrus de son logement.

— Tadaa ! triompha Harlock en même temps que le doc criait dans son dos :  
— Voulez-vous bien ranger cette chose !

Oui bon ça va, hein… Harlock envisagea un instant de démontrer à son médecin-chef à quel point un poignard en acier renforcé avec activation de champ de force était indispensable pour construire un château de sable, mais dans l’intervalle Lydia était de toute évidence passée sur d’autres priorités.

— Et mon canoë, tu veux voir mon canoë, capitaine ?

Cette enfant avait la capacité de concentration d’un bulot.

— Tu ne veux pas plutôt continuer ton château ?  
— Non ! Faut qu’on se baigne avant le goûter ! Tu viens, dis ? Tu viens ?

Alors, non seulement le lien de cause à effet dans cette phrase s’avérait un peu flou, mais tous ces mots mis bout à bout soulevaient à terme un problème sous-jacent capital.

— Tu ne veux _vraiment_ pas continuer ton château ? insista-t-il.  
— On va en canoë jusqu’au plongeoir ! s’entêta Lydia. Je dois te montrer comment je saute trop trop bien !

Non mais il la croyait sur parole, aucun souci… En plus il avait l’air super loin, ce plongeoir !

— Tu ne veux pas plutôt goûter maintenant ? proposa-t-il. Une gaufre ?

Un très bon argument, ça, les gaufres, de son propre avis. Il avait en outre bien pris soin d’emporter toute la monnaie qu’il fallait et, il devait bien l’admettre, il commençait à avoir une petite faim. Possiblement parce qu’il n’avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir, mais inutile de s’attarder sur des détails aussi futiles.  
Il hésitait en revanche toujours entre « chocolat » ou « double dose de chocolat ».

Lydia riait.

— Après ! asséna-t-elle. D’abord, on se baigne !

Grmf.

— Tu ne veux pas plutôt y aller avec ton grand-père ?  
— Non ! Il est trop lourd, il nous ferait couler !

Harlock observa avec détachement le doc exécuter une petite danse amusante de sourcils lorsque cette affirmation péremptoire parvint à ses oreilles. Pendant ce temps, Lydia avait traîné devant lui un… Attends, elle voulait qu’il monte dans _ce truc_ ? Eh, il était peut-être moins lourd que le doc, mais il était plus grand de trente bons centimètres ! Où voulait-elle qu’il mette ses jambes, là-dedans ?  
Et puis l’utilisation du verbe « couler » n’était pas rassurante. Du tout.

Il se tendit malgré lui. Il aurait préféré une gaufre au chocolat.

— Je ne suis pas équipé pour me baigner, contre-attaqua-t-il.

Il fixa le « canoë » d’un air réprobateur pour le forcer à s’enfuir (sans succès). Lydia, elle, le fixait d’un air candide.

— Tu veux que je demande à Grand-Père de te prêter un maillot de bain ?

Houlà, non.  
À contrecœur, Harlock se décida donc à balancer son ultime argument.

— Je… n’aime pas tellement l’eau, avoua-t-il.

C’était le mieux qu’il puisse faire (non, il ne s’abaisserait pas à dire « je ne sais pas nager ». Ce qui était d’ailleurs faux : il savait. Très mal, mais il savait). Lydia lui renvoya une moue perplexe.

— Tu seras pas obligé de plonger ! concéda-t-elle.

Ouais, super. Ça ne rapprochait pas ce _foutu_ plongeoir du sable.

— Et j’ai ma bouée, faut pas t’inquiéter !

La fillette brandit une bouée couronne rose surmontée d’une tête de licorne difforme arborant un sourire pervers. Okay, _elle_ ne se noierait pas, c’était toujours ça, admit Harlock. Mais qui le sauverait _lui_ s’il tombait à l’eau ?

— Vous ne vouliez pas lui faire plaisir ? intervint soudain le doc.

Harlock se maîtrisa de justesse pour ne pas sursauter. Il était à peu près sûr que le doc l’avait fait exprès.

Il était également tout à fait sûr de ne pas avoir envie de se noyer en face d’une plage bondée. Déjà parce que sa crédibilité de pirate passait par une certaine prestance terrestre et aquatique, ensuite parce que les noyades étaient nuisibles pour la santé, en général.

Il répondit « si bien sûr », et passa en revue les options tactiques à sa portée.

_Alors…_

Option une : la fuite. La défaite, donc. Impensable.

Option deux : la négociation. Parviendrait-il à éloigner Lydia de l’élément liquide sans prononcer les mots « je ne sais pas nager » ? Et d’ailleurs, Lydia ne risquait-elle pas plutôt de lui proposer son abominable bouée licorne rose s’il prononçait cette phrase fatidique ? Argl.

Restait donc l’option trois : foncer dans le tas. Après tout, il était venu en toute connaissance de cause tester le mode « je me détends sur la plage », donc autant expérimenter tous les moyens à disposition. De fait, il voyait des tas de gens dans l’eau qui avaient l’air de s’amuser, donc ça devait effectivement être un moyen de détente et non pas une mesure de rétorsion.

Brr. Comment pouvait-on _se détendre_ en se baignant ?

À ses pieds, le canoë (rose) était orné de chiens frisés hilares, à moins qu’il ne s’agisse de moutons, et de fées qui semblaient ricaner sous cape.

— Tu viens ? Dis ? Tu viens ? S’il te plaît ? Dis ?

Oui, il venait. « Ça lui fait plaisir », se répéta-t-il. _Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là, bon sang ?_

Il foudroya Lydia du regard (elle s’en fichait), réserva le même traitement au doc (qui rétorqua – avec justesse – « débrouillez-vous captain, moi j’y suis pour rien »), agrippa le canoë par sa poignée latérale et inspira un grand coup. Option trois.

Heureusement, il y avait moins de vagues qu’hier.

— Moi je monte devant, capitaine !

Oui ça paraissait plus, euh… sûr. Dans l’eau jusqu’aux cuisses et alors que Lydia l’encourageait à grands cris, Harlock déglutit. S’il s’installait à genoux dans cette embarcation diabolique, il serait probablement plus à l’aise pour pagayer, mais il manquerait de stabilité. S’il s’asseyait, son centre de gravité serait plus bas, mais ne risquait-il pas de rester coincé entre les boudins ?

Il testa « à genoux ». Le frêle esquif tangua. Il s’assit.

— Rame plus vite capitaine ! Encore plus vite !

Et puis quoi encore ? Si cette sale gosse voulait plus de vitesse, elle n’avait qu’à y monter un moteur, sur son canoë !

Harlock pesta tout au long du trajet. Contre la pagaie trop petite, contre ses jambes trop grandes, contre cette maudite barcasse qui s’obstinait à avancer en crabe, contre les vaguelettes qui léchaient les rebords et dont les éclaboussures remplissaient petit à petit le fond du canot… Lydia adorait. Il insulta une vague plus hardie rien que pour le plaisir de l’entendre rire.

— On est presque arrivés capitaine ! Regarde !

Tiens, oui. Ce n’était pas si terrible, finalement.

Tant bien que mal, Harlock stabilisa le canot à l’équerre du ponton. Impatiente, Lydia se redressa et, vive comme un écureuil devant un bol de noisettes, prit appui sur l’avant du canoë pour escalader le rebord et se hisser sur la plateforme. Le mouvement déclencha une oscillation suffisante pour que le nez du canot bascule sous le ponton… lequel n’était rien de plus qu’un treillis _métallique_ fixé sur des bidons _métalliques_ à l’aide de barres _métalliques_. Son pauvre petit canoë n’avait aucune chance.

Avec une incrédulité horrifiée, Harlock observa impuissant une arête tranchante appuyer sur le boudin latéral du canot et y pénétrer aussi aisément qu’un sabre laser dans un Illumidas. Dans un ultime sursaut de survie, le capitaine pirate tenta de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l’être, mais la toile plastifiée, déchirée sur un bon double-décimètre, était irrécupérable. Le boudin se dégonfla avec diligence, célérité et un curieux sifflement de flûte à bec à l’agonie.

Harlock se retrouva à l’eau en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour dire « gaufre au chocolat » et formula aussitôt plusieurs constats essentiels.

Un : c’était salé.  
Deux : il n’avait pas pied.  
Trois : l’épave dégonflée qui flottait désormais entre deux eaux ne lui serait d’aucune aide.  
Quatre : Lydia non plus.  
Et cinq : surtout, ne pas paniquer. S’il paniquait, il était mort.

Il pédala pour se maintenir sur place, battit des bras pour ne pas boire la tasse (avec un succès mitigé), évalua la distance qui le séparait de la plage (deux cents mètres à vue de nez), convint qu’il ne parviendrait jamais à nager aussi longtemps, et décida que le ponton représentait sa meilleure chance. Il y avait bien une échelle pour grimper là-dessus, non ?

Il y avait une échelle. De l’autre côté de la plateforme par rapport à l’endroit du naufrage.

Harlock manquait un peu de souffle quand il rejoignit Lydia.

— Tu nages pas très bien, critiqua la fillette.

Bla bla bla.

Harlock se demanda si la bouée de Lydia supporterait son poids. Probablement pas. De toute façon son esprit de pirate sombre et ténébreux se révoltait à l’idée de s’aider d’une bouée licorne rose pour nager. Mieux valait plutôt prendre racine sur ce ponton.

— Regarde capitaine, je fais la bombe !

Harlock tressaillit au mot « bombe », avant de réaliser que rien ne risquait d’exploser dans l’immédiat. Autour de lui, l’océan clapotait paresseusement contre le ponton, les bruits de la plage n’étaient qu’un brouhaha diffus, la brise marine atténuait la chaleur du soleil, les façades des immeubles au loin se fondaient en un patchwork comme brossé à la gouache.

L’ambiance appelait à la quiétude. Ce n’était… pas reposant du tout.

— C’est génial ! poursuivait Lydia après un énième saut. Tu veux pas essayer ?

Non.

La petite fille ne semblait pas préoccupée par la perte de son moyen de transport retour. Lui, en revanche, oscillait entre l’angoisse sourde et la terreur pure, et appréhendait le moment où il devrait expliquer à Lydia qu’ils allaient être obligés de camper sur le ponton pour la nuit.  
Mais bon, peut-être qu’elle trouverait ça génial, comme tout le reste.

Une fois que Lydia se fut jetée à l’eau de toutes les manières possibles au moins un millier de fois, elle revint s’asseoir près de lui.

— Capitaine, on rentre ?

Ah. Hum. Comment dire.

— Tu m’offres une gaufre comme hier ? poursuivait Lydia.

« Comme hier », peut-être pas, il allait essayer de ne pas impliquer son cosmodragon dans la transaction cette fois-ci, mais okay pour la gaufre. Aucun problème. Dès qu’il serait revenu sur la terre ferme.

— Tu, euh… sauras nager toute seule jusqu’à la plage ? interrogea-t-il alors que l’atroce perspective du trajet lui tordait l’estomac.  
— Si je suis trop fatiguée, tu me pousseras ! répondit Lydia avec l’insouciance enthousiaste des enfants.

Était-ce le moment de paniquer ?

Harlock plissa soudain les yeux, et son humeur s’assombrit. Sur l’embarcadère jouxtant la plage, deux jet-skis avaient quitté le quai et se dirigeaient droit sur lui. Une coïncidence ? Il en doutait. Des ennuis ? Le Haut Conseil du Consortium avait-il finalement décrété sa présence indésirable et lui envoyait-il la police ? Merde, il ne faisait rien de mal ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille ?

Tandis que les jet-skis se rapprochaient, le capitaine pirate se raidit, jeta un coup d’œil furtif à Lydia et espéra de toutes ses forces ne pas avoir à affronter une nouvelle fois une catastrophe de type « Dagah-8 ». Qu’on le pourchasse, qu’on cherche à l’abattre, qu’on l’emprisonne ou qu’on le torture, d’accord, mais _par pitié_ , qu’on ne l’oblige pas _encore_ à entraîner Lydia avec lui !

— Harlock, espèce de crétin ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

C’était Warrius Zero.

Que le commandant du Karyu rôde dans les parages n’était pas étonnant. Après tout, son vaisseau était amarré à côté de l’Arcadia (difficile de ne pas le remarquer, et ce n’était _pas_ une coïncidence), et si Harlock n’avait encore personnellement croisé aucun militaire des Forces Indépendantes, il ne pouvait pas s’attendre à ce que l’équipage terrien reste confiné à bord.

Sur le deuxième jet-ski, Marina Oki réussit la prouesse d’adresser un bonjour chaleureux à Lydia comme si lui-même avait été invisible. « Allez viens, je te ramène ! » annonça-t-elle à Lydia. La fillette poussa des cris de joie et s’empressa de monter à l’arrière de l’engin.

_In fine_ soulagé de ne pas avoir à s’expliquer avec la police, l’armée, des Illumidas en goguette ou des chasseurs de primes, Harlock grogna :

— Je bronze.

Évidemment, il aurait pu envoyer Warrius paître de manière plus directe comme il en avait l’habitude, mais il craignait que le militaire ne le prenne au mot.

Warrius lui adressa une œillade goguenarde – impossible de s’y tromper, l’officier terrien avait l’avantage aujourd’hui et ils le savaient tous les deux.

— Eh, toi et moi savons très bien que le petit imbécile qui est coincé sur un plongeoir au large alors qu’il ne sait pas nager, ce n’est pas ta gosse… lui souffla Zero. Donc si tu ne veux pas que cette affaire s’ébruite, essaie d’être un peu moins obtus et un peu plus reconnaissant pour une fois, hmm ?

Harlock lança un regard en coin à Marina. Le redoutable second du Karyu était-elle au courant de ses, hem, phobies maritimes ? Warrius lui répondit d’un signe de dénégation muet.

Oh, très bien.

— J’offre les gaufres, céda-t-il.  
— Vendu.

Alors qu’il montait derrière Warrius et résistait pour ne pas lui enserrer la taille, Harlock songea qu’il n’avait probablement pas assez de monnaie dans ses poches pour payer des gaufres à tout le monde. Il balaya le problème d’un haussement d’épaules. Le doc pourrait bien le dépanner.

Le ponton s’éloigna au rythme du vrombissement du jet-ski. _Et maintenant ? Je continue ? Je rentre ?_ Il avait envie de rentrer, bien sûr. Il avait envie de ne jamais être sorti de l’Arcadia. Il avait envie d’être un pirate taciturne et asocial. C’était le rôle qui lui convenait le mieux.

Il soupira. Malgré tout, malgré son manque de pratique des « vacances-détente », malgré sa paranoïa rampante, malgré le fait que toute cette eau le stressait à mort, il reconnaissait qu’il ne se sortait pas trop mal de l’expérience. Ça lui changeait les idées, au moins. _Bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ?_

Maintenant, se répéta-t-il, c’était l’heure de la gaufre au chocolat.

Avec double dose de chocolat.

Il l’avait bien mérité.


End file.
